


Rebirth

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Series: Steve & Bucky monthly challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, March, Mars, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: My moodboard to Steve/Bucky March Monthly Challenge





	Rebirth

My contribution to the monthly challenge on /r/stevebucky/. 

 

March Theme: Mars The month of March is named for Mars, the Roman god of war. Despite his reputation as a warmonger in the modern world, Mars was not seen by the Romans as a destructive force like his Greek counterpart, Ares. He was originally a fertility god and agricultural guardian, who came to be associated with masculine virility and protection and viewed as the father of the Roman people. From there, he gained his association with war as a way of securing safety and peace for Rome. One of his later names was Mars Ultor - “Mars the Avenger”. March was named for Mars because it coincided with the arrival of spring: to the Romans, the warm weather meant both a time for making war and a time of fertility, renewal, and new growth.

 


End file.
